Natalie Hunt: New and Old
by greencasey2890
Summary: My name is Natalie Hunt I am the daughter of Ethan Hunt. This story is of my first mission with him and my old flame or is it William. We travel on to Russia, Dubai and India to stop Kurt Hendricks and save the world from nuclear war. Through our travels there been betrayal, love and new friendship to get us through it.
1. Chapter 1 – The Start

**AN- This has got a new bit to it to all of my readers that have read it. :D**

Chapter 1 – The Start

My name is Natalie Hunt I am the daughter of Ethan Hunt one of the top field agents of Impossible Mission Force, however I only found out that I was his daughter recently. When I was born my dad put me in protective custody to make sure I get a normal life in Australia. But they never knew that the people they gave me to where working for another secret agents team called United. They train me as soon as I could walk and talk; I became one of their top agents by the age of eighteen. However I got out about five months ago, thanks to the IMF and agent William Brandt.

I was in Moscow, Russia following up on a person of interest to me, which was in jail but broke out that morning. Then I heard about the Kremlin and then I knew that the man I was looking for would be close. So I went to the hospital where they took most of the victims of the bombing. There he was lying there in the hallway then a Russian man was standing over him with a jacket. Then the nurse came up to them, they moved the man I was looking for into a room. Then I went in the room while the Russian man was talking to someone, "are you Ethan Hunt?" I asked him.

"Who asking?" he questioned. I look at him and smile and I took off the handcuffs with a hairpin, "my name is Natalie, I'm here to help you," I told him. He got up and off the bed, "where now?" he inquired. I pointed to the window I was first one out there, we about 3 stores up and it was a long way down. However before we could turn back the Russian man was standing at the window, "it a bit far to jump," he said in his heavy Russian assent. Then we heard the van start Ethan grabs his belt and moves over to the cable, then he grabs me, flips his belt around the cable and we jump. He lets go of me when we hit the van, I managed to stay on the van. However Ethan hit the floor, I jump down to help him up. We look up at the Russian man, I smile at him and then we run off.

On our walks through Moscow streets Ethan steals himself and cool jacket, shoes and a mobile phone. But when we got to a backstreet he stopped and asked me, "who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"My name Natalie Hunt, I'm your daughter," I answered him. I knew the look in his face that he didn't believe me, "you gave me up as a baby so I could have a normal life in Australia, however the agents Fred and Julie where working for another organization called United," I tell him.

"But didn't they make you one of them?" he questioned me.

"I never made the cut, I guess I'm no you," I tell him. He looks at me like he needs more information, "I have this," I said as I pulled out my necklace, on the end of it there was a ring. Dad steps closer to me and looks at the ring, "I gave this to Fred to give it to my daughter at fifteen and tell her that …"

"That the worlds at my feet and I can do anything I put my mind to it," I interrupted him. He has a shocked look on his face as he drops the ring. Then I pull a photo out of my back pocket, "and this is the only photo I got," I tell him as I pull it out. It a photo of him and me when I was a baby, it the only the only time we spent together. Then he turn it over to the back where I had of list of this people told me about him, "he used to sing me to sleep, I have his eyes," then he looks at me right in the eyes, "how did you find me?" he asked me.

"Um the IMF found me and helped," I tell him.

"The IMF found you, but why?" he questioned.

"I got away from United and needed help," I replied as I took the photo back.

"so they helped you, because they don't want to lose you again," he said as he face change from over thinking to relieved, "I thought you were dead," he said as he hugs me tight. Then he lets me go, "look at you, the last time I saw you. You fitted in my arm just right," he continued. I smile at him, and then he gets the phone and calls up IMF. We walk to the extraction point, there was a car waiting for us.

We get in the car there an old man and there was the agent that help me, "Ethan who is this?" the old man asked pointing to me.

"This is Natalie Hunt, my daughter," he beamed. Then Dad looks over at the other man in the car, "who is this Mr Secretary?" he demanded.

"My Chief Analyst, William Brandt," replied The Secretary. Then William puts out his hand to Dad, "do you have a pen?" Dad requested. William puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a pen and gives it to Dad. He takes it and starts drawing on his hand, while The Secretary was talking to him. I Look at William and he looks back, then I put my hand on the door I was so careful not to let my fingers touch his. Then Dad questioned William with a drawing on his hand, "European male, fifties, about six-foot, 180 pounds, and blue eyes. Who is he?"

William responded with, "A crude drawing," I giggled. "But by your description, that could be Kurt Hendricks. 190 IQ, served in Swedish Special Forces, professor of physics, Stockholm University, specialist in nuclear endgame theory. Asked to resign... well, because he's crazy." He continued.

"Cobalt, he has a nuclear device and launch codes," stated dad.

"How do you know this?" questioned William.

"I saw him at the Kremlin before it blew up to cover up his tracks. We need to tell the Kremlin that it missing," dad went on.

"They won't listen to us. As far as the Russians are concerned, we just bombed the Kremlin. The blame points to IMF, right or wrong. So the President has initiated Ghost Protocol, the entire IMF has been disavowed," The Secretary informed my dad.

"What happens to us now?" queried Dad.

"Now, I've been ordered to take you two back to Washington, where the DOD will label you as a rogue extremist and hang the Kremlin bombing on you and your team. Unless, you were to escape somewhere between here and the airport, having assaulted Mr Brandt and me," advised The Secretary. William looks at The Secretary with confusion, "sir?" he questioned.

"You would then illegally scrounge whatever material you could from a backup supply cache that I've overlooked, the same cache where your team are waiting for further orders," he continued.

"Sir, you may want to...," William began. However The Secretary continued, "You will then disappear, and this conversation never having taken place, your intentions would be unclear. But if any one of your team is caught or killed, they will be branded terrorists, out to incite global nuclear war," advised The Secretary. Then he picked up a small case, when he opened it contained six USB drives. He pulls one out and hands it to dad, "Your mission, should you choose to accept it," he informed dad. Dad took it and put it in his jacket pocket, "Ethan, you were my best man and I'm sorry it's come to this after all the sacrifices you made," as he looked over to me, "if we don't meet again, I just want you to know, I've always considered you a friend," he told him. Then an explosion hit the car, "Stay down! Drive, drive, drive!" shouted my dad as he was coving me. Then as we look up The Secretary got shot in the head. There was more bullets flying around in the car, one of them got the driver. Then we lost control of the car, so we went off the bridge into the water. When it hit the bottom we went to the air pocket the car made to get some air, "you okay?" dad asked us both.

"Yeah," William and I said together.

"Take a deep breath, stay with me," said dad as he took my hand. Then he lead us out of the car, however as we tried to swim away they fired on us. Making it impossible to get away without getting hit, so we went back in the car, "what do we do?" asked William. Then dad picked up a flare, "wait here," he told us. When he left William turned to me, "what are you doing here? After I told you not to look for him yet," his tone was coolly disapproving.

"I had to see him after I found out that he was in a Russian prison," I told him. He just gives me a forgiving smile, "I missed you," he said with his voice deep and erotic, which sent a ripple of familiarity, threw me. As I was about to say something to him dad came back, "time to go," he told us as he grabbed my hand lead us out of the car. When we got under the bridge we caught our breath, then we swam until we got to a safe distance to get out of the water. Dad got out of the water first and went ahead to see it was safe. William put his hand out to help me out of the water, so I reached out and grabbed his hand. With a gentle pull he lifted me out of the water and into his strong arms. I pull away, "we should catch up," I told him. Then he took off his suite jacket and put it around me, and then I felt his hand brush the hair from my neck, "I know it wet but I thought it might help the wind at least," he told her in a warm tone. We both started walking to find dad, "does he know?" asked William in a soft voice. I look at him and shake my head no, "he don't need to," I tell him. Then we laughed and kept walking we met up with dad and continued walking.

We get to a train station; it was cold that I had fog coming out of my mouth. As we were walking William was thinking to himself then he said, "Why would that work?" to my dad.

"Why would what work?" asked dad as he looked at William.

"The flare on the body why would that work?" he questioned.

"It did work," dad told him.

"Is it because they shooting at anything that moved from the car?" I asked dad. He nodded at me as he kept walking through the train station, "but how did you know what they thinking?" doubted William.

"I didn't assume they were thinking I just gave them a target. Look, these guys aren't Rhodes Scholars, you know?" admitted dad. William nodded, 'it really happening isn't it?" queried William. I couldn't help look at William when he said it, "yeah," as his voice died away. We all look at each other, because we know what we got to do now. As we standing there we heard a train horn, "okay, you know what that sound is?" asked dad.

"That's out ride out of here!" shouted William. As we jumped onto an empty train cart, "how do you know what you're looking for?" I questioned them.

"It is a green car, number 47," William informed me as we jumped off the other side of the car. There was a moving train in front of us, as we looking for the car, "I see green," dad shouted as he was pointing at it. William grabbed my hand as we ran to the end of the moving train. The other train was already moving we ran alongside it to read the numbers. William made us run past it, "oh, shit!" he shouted as we ran back. William griped my hand tighter as we got to the car, "this is it. The manifest," William shouted to dad. So dad push a button and a computer revealed itself, "_enter you code," _the computer told him. So as dad was putting in his code, "pole!" shouted William as we missed it. Dad continued putting his code in, as me and William run to the door, "_press enter,"_ the computer said.

"Retinal scanner!" William pointed out as the computer said it. So dad jumped on the side of the car and put his face in the retinal scanner, "_agent confirmed,"_ said the computer. Then the door open, William jumped in first and help me and dad up.

Once in side lights turn on to reveal a man and a women holding guns at us, "Ethan? Jeez, I thought you were dead!" startle this man with an English accent. As we getting up off the floor William muttered "we are,"

"Who are those two?" the English man questioned as he pointed his gun at us, so did the woman.

"Agents Dunn," said dad as he was pointing to the English man, "and Carter," pointing to the women. Then they lowered their guns, "William Brandt, Chief Analyst and Natalie Hunt, my daughter," dad continued as he pointed to William and I.

"Daughter?" questioned Agent Carter.

"Yes she my daughter, that all you need to know," Dad told her as he walked away to look at the USB drive The Secretary gave him. The Agent Dunn come up to me and handed me a towel, "you can call me Benji," he told me with a smile on his face.

"You can call me Nat," I tell him as I took the towel.

"There clothes at the bed end for you and Chief Analyst William Brandt," he told me. So I grab William and head down to the bed end of the car. I pull over the door, "Will I don't want to go back to the field," I tell him. He moves over to me, "maybe we don't have to," he tries to reassure me,"So your dad doesn't know about Australia?" he queried. I shake my head with a smile as I remember what happen, "like I said he doesn't need to know," I replied. Then I see him smile as he started to unbutton his shirt. His open shirt revealed a muscular chest covered with crisp light brown hair, "turn around," I tell him as I start to undress. After we get change from our wet clothes we go back to the others. Then dad went and got change and came back out and showed this video about Kurt Hendricks and his controlled nuclear war. As everyone watching it William sits on the floor, as I move over to stand next to him agent Carter watches me. Dad walks over as the video finishes, "IMF now believes this man, Kurt Hendricks, is the nuclear extremist, code name Cobalt. Today he was seen leaving the kremlin, with what is likely a nuclear launch device. Two days ago, Sabine Moreau killed one of our agents in Budapest and relieved him of Russian nuclear launch codes. Intel indicates she will check into the Burj Hotel in Dubai in Thirty- six hours. Marius Wistrom is a known operative of Cobalt; Wistrom is currently en route to Dubai. For the launch device to work, Cobalt needs the activation codes. He's sending Wistrom to buy them from Moreau," he informed us as he was showing pictures of them, "The Secretary is dead," dad said with remorse. I look down at William he just stares blankly at the floor, until I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and gives me sympathetic smile as he grabbed my hand and holds it tight. I notice agent Carter watching us, I look up and give her a stern look, "The President has invoked Ghost Protocol. We're shut down. No satellite, safe house, support, or extraction. The five of us and the contents of this car are all that remains of the IMF. And as of this moment, any action is unsanctioned. So if you want out, speak now," said dad as he looked around at us. For a moment there I thought William was going to say something, however he looked at me still holding my hand and said nothing, "our mission is Hendricks, we're all that stands between him and his goal. Nothing can be left to chance; everyone connected with this man is considered an asset with valuable information about our target. No one can know we're still on line, we lose Hendricks now, and we lose him forever," dad continued.

"So, what's the play?" asked agent Carter.

"Wistrom will take deliver from Moreau in thirty-six hours. Now we cannot let the launch codes leave the hotel, but we need Wistrom to lead us to Hendricks," dad told us.

"He'll only do that if he has the codes," added William as he looked up and let go of my hand.

"Or if he thinks he has them," agent Carter snapped back at him.

"Our objective is to intercept the sale, replace the authentic codes with counterfeits and follow Wistrom to Hendricks," mentioned dad.

"Well, that's simple enough, we snatch the codes, we gin up some fakes. Jane, you double Moreau, and sell the codes to Wistrom and bob's you uncle," decided Benji.

"And how do you propose we just snatch the codes from Moreau?" commented William.

"We take her out," snapped agent Carter as Benji nods in agreement with her. Dad looks at them, "she an asset, so we need her. Nothing left to chance," I say to them.

"We don't touch them, she'll answer for Hanaway, but when I say," dad tells her with a stern look. Then we all came up with an idea to get the codes and Hendricks.

**AN- Please Review good or bad i can take it. :D xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 – The Way There

Chapter 2 – The Way There

After we got the plan, we started to pack what we need. Dad came up next to me, "so what up with you and William?" he asked me.

"We met not long ago in Australia at a pub," I said telling the truth, it was just not the full truth. Dad looks over a William packing, "so what happen that night?" he kept push for answers.

"We had a few drinks and talked," I tell him as I grab something of the shelf. Dad just looks, then as he was about to say something Benji calls him over. I stand there staring at the wall, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turn around it was agent Carter, "so what the deal with you?" she asked with a stern tone in her voice.

"Nothing, I grew up in Australia with people I thought where my family. I went to school, I got a job. I lived normal until I want to know my dad," I snapped back. She looks at me like she about to punch me, "I better give these to Will," I tell her as I bump passed her. I walk up to William and had him what I had in my hands, "I don't trust her and she don't trust me," I tell him. He just looks up from what he was doing and smiles at me, "you haven't change have you," he giggles. I just hit him on the arm in a friendly matter. Then agent Carter comes running over and pins me to the floor, "I was waiting for you to slip up!" she shouted at me.

"Get off her!" William shouted at her. Agent Carter looked at William, "but she hit you," in a surprised voice. William pushes her off me and helps me up off the floor, "which didn't hurt, because we playing around," William argued. Then dad comes up to us, "I think you two should not talk to each other, unless you have to," he barked at us. She walks away I sit on the floor, "you ok?" dad ask with a worried look. I nod yes, then William hands me an ice pack. When I grabbed it he gives me a wink, "I just need to rest right here," I tell dad. Then dad walks away to continue packing with Benji. William sits down next to me, "nice trick to play weak, I know she would have been on the floor in a second," he admits to me.

"Like you were?" I chuckled. His smile quickening mine pules, because I knew what he was thinking about, "we better get back to work," he tells me as he helps me off the floor. I keep my distance from agent Carter; however I could feel her burning eyes on me. Then Benji comes up to me, "sorry about her she a bit upset," he tells me with a worried smile.

"Hanaway was someone special to her?" I ask him. He looks over at agent Carter, "yes he was and Moreau killed him, but left him alive enough to see him die," admitted Benji as he look down at the floor.

"I don't know how that feels and I wish I never have to know," I told him as I look at William and dad. Then they start to laugh at something we all turn to look at them, "what so funny?" agent Carter asked them.

"The story William was telling me about when he met Nat," dad replied still laughing. I look at William, he gives me a smile and a wink back, "so how did that happen?" asked Benji.

"She just finished work and she wanted to wine down, so I saw her sit at the bar and order a drink of vodka and orange. But as she got this drink this big tough guy comes up to her and try's to chat her to go home with him. She trying her hardest to make him go, but he wants her. So I walk over and go to the guy can you please leave my girlfriend alone. This big guy looks at me and then looks at her and then I thought he was going to fight me for her, but he just left. Then I turn around to Natalie was laughing, I asked her what so funny? And all she can say was that my boss. That I how I met Natalie Hunt," William finished his story. I look at him with a smile on my face, because he was telling the truth about how we met, "I remember the look on his face when he thought he was going to hit him," I tell them as I make the face.

"Really that what he looks liked and you still talked with him," laughed Benji.

"Yep, plus I'm a sucker for accents," I told them as I winked at Benji. He giggled and then takes me by the hand, "I save you from these American dogs," he jokes as he put on his English accent more on. Then William comes up to us and pulls me away from him, "not on my life I let her go with some English scum," William jokes with Benji.

"I see people want to fight for my daughter love, but you must prove yourself to me before you can," dad joins in. Agent Carter stands and watches us, dad notices and walks over to her and whispers something in her ear. Then she smiles, "but first we must welcome the two players to the team," shouts dad as he looks at William and I.

"And how you going to do that?" question William with a little bit of worry in his voice. Dad smiles at him, "with a simple task," dad replies with a cheeky smile. Then Benji grabs a cup of cold water and walks over to William. Dad looks at me like are you going to tell him, then dad moves closer to William, "look out Will!" I shouted at him as I put my arms around dad.

"So you tell your team mate that something going to go wrong?" dad asks me as I let him go. I nod yes but then I feel cold water go down my back. When I turn around it Agent Carter with this big smile that I want to slap off her face. Then I hear William yell, "That cold!" when I turn around that Benji poured the glass over him. Then I see another glass of water on the side, I pick it up and pour it over dad. When he turns around to look at me, "not fair is it?" I mock him with. He smiles at me, "you like me then you know it," he replies with. That was the first time I heard him say that I am like him. Then Benji starts to laugh really hard and loud. I see William with his own glass of water; he gives me a quick smile then pours it all over him. Benji stops laughing straight away, "let me guess pay back a bitch," he said as looking a William.

"Look I think that enough for one night, I think we should get ready to catch the plane," begged agent Carter as she was looking at us. Then I turn around to change my wet top; however as I do I hear her scream. So I turn around and she wet and dad holding the glass, "I think it time to change and finish packing," I say with a smile.

"I think that a good idea," Benji Acknowledged as he was pointing to the bags. We all look down at them, "I think we nearly at our stop," dad announces. We finish packing the bags, when the train stopped we all got out and jump into taxis to head to the airport. I jump into the taxi with William, "are you going to be ok?" I queried.

"It going to be a long flight," he tired a smile back at me. I take his hand and smile at him for the rest of the drive to the airport. We all board the plane with easy, there no security in this small airport. When we get on to the airport I take the window sit, then William takes the one next to me, "this is going to be fun," he jokes with me. Then dad comes and takes the sit next to William, "this is a good time to get some sleep," he tells us. Then the plane took off with a little bit of trouble, but it didn't scare me.

As I was sitting there all I could think of was a conversation I had with William in Australia. We were sitting on his Balcony of his hotel room. I was in my underwear and one of his business shirts. He was just in his underwear soaking up the lovely morning sun. I remember turning and looking at him having this smile on his face, that I think nothing could wipe off. Then I remember the way he looked at me, "I can see why you love it here," he tells me. I just smile at him, "why are you here in Australia?" I ask him as nicely as I can.

"A holiday," he tells me the lie. I look at him, when he looks back he knows that I know he is lying. He gets up and stands in front of me, he looked tough, lean and muscular, "so Natalie why do you ask?" he demand as he grabbed my arm.

"I know that you are William Brandt you work for IMF and you last mission was a failure," I tell him with a strong tone in my voice. He has a shocked face and can't believe what I just said. He lets go of my arm and takes a step back from me, "My name Natalie I am agent for the organization United," I continued.

"But how do you know that about me?" he question with doubt in his voice.

"We still have people in your organization," I tell him the truth. He moves away from me, I stand up and move towards him. He runs in to the room, "if you looking for you gun I moved it," I tell him. I stand in the door fame, "are you going to kill me?" he asked with no fear in his voice. I let my guard down when he asked the question, because I remember my eyes feel up with tears. He looks at me, "Nat?" he queried.

"I can't," I tremble. William moves closer to me I look at him and I make a dash for the door. William grabs me by the arm, "why not?" he tries and forces the answer out of me. I get free of his grip, "because I don't want to!" I cried at as the tears ran down my face. I remember his face of shock and regret, "Nat," he said as a whisper with a sorry tone. I make break for the door again this time he lets me.

Then I was getting woken up by dad, "time to get up we are nearly there," he tells me. I look around everyone looks like they been up for a while. I pick up a cup of coffee, "so how much longer have I been sleep for?" I asked William.

"Just half an hour," he replies to me. Then the plane lands we all get out with our gear, "how are we going to get the rest of the way there?" I asked as I put on my sunglass. Dad smiles at me, "trust me. Met me over there," he replies a he point to the side of the road, we move over there. About ten minutes later dad drives up in this SUV, "well what do you think?" he asked us.

"It would do," said agent Carter as she jumped in the front sit. Benji, William and I look at each other and start putting the stuff in the car. Then Benji jumps in and sit on the side and gets out his computer and puts it on his lap. Then William jumps in and sits across from Benji, I follow after and sit next to William. Then dad speeds off which pushes me into William, "be careful!" yelled Benji as he nearly drops his computer. William and I just start laughing as William puts his arm around my waist, then he whispers in my ear, "just in case," I put my hand on top of it. Lucky for us Benji was focus on his computer and dad and agent carter where up front.

I don't know how long we were driving for but it felt like forever, however William and I never moved our hands. Then I could tell William was thinking about something by his face lines, "what are you thinking about?" I queried about.

"Just that even if we can double Wistrom and Moreau, how do we keep them in separate room while having them think that they're in the same room?" asked William as he was puzzled.

"We give the hotel a facelift. Wistrom will think he's arriving at Moreau's suite, but really he'll be walking into our decoy room," replied Dad as he was driving.

"Where I'll double Moreau," interrupted agent Carter.

"Downstairs, Benji will double Wistrom," continued dad.

"Masks!" shouted Benji with a big grin on his face as he wink William and I.

"And meet with the real Moreau," Dad finished.

"And what do Nat and I do?" he asked still thinking.

"You two are the Helpers," replied Benji with a very happy tone in his voice.

"Helper, that's great," I mumble as I think that I could do more.

"Okay, so to the extent I understand what you're talking about here. The Burj Khalifa, it's the tallest building in the world and you want to alter its infrastructure. With the hopes of convincing two people that they've had a meeting, which actually really never happened, right?" stated William as he still looked puzzled. Then agent Carter made a noise and was pointing to something I couldn't see in the back of the car. Then dad swerved the car and William and I banged heads together, "camels," dad laughed.

"You ok?" William asked me as he took my face in his strong hands.

"Are you?" I asked him back as I moved my fingers to the red mark under his eye. Then Benji made a noise like a cough, which made us move our hands away. Then Benji starts to laugh, "Benji fine by the way," he joked with us.

Dad kept on driving to this safe house near the city, when we got there we went in, "now the plan is to change and turn up separately part from Benji and Nat," dad told us.

"So I get the bitch girlfriend, which makes me do everything?" he asked as he turns to me.

"If you want me to dear," I replied to him as I gave him a kiss on the check. However as I turn around I notice that William didn't like me kissing Benji on the check. As I went past his fingers took my arm with gentle authority, "you know how to make me jealous," he admitted with a strong tone in his voice.

"That just the beginning," I teased him as I lightly brushed my fingers over his arm. He let go of my arm slowly, but as he let go he ran his fingers down it, "we better get dressed then," he told me in a low voice. I went over to grab my dress as I picked it up; it looked like there was not much material on it. I turn to Benji, "where the rest of it?" I ask him.

"That it," he tells me as he had this big smile on his face. I walk away and put the so called dress on, it just covers up me. I walk back out to them, they all turn to look at me, "what is the hell that!" dad shouts at me. I turn to Benji and point to him, "she my sluty girlfriend, I thought it be good just in case she caught with you or William," he tells us. I just walk over to a chair so I can put my nine inch hooker shoes on to match the dress, "but what she supposed to do in that?" William asked Benji.

"You two are the helpers," Benji reminds William and I. William just shakes his head and walks away to finish getting ready. When we all finish getting ready we went over the plan again quickly. As I was about to leave with Benji, William pulls me aside, "please be careful," he whispers in to my ear.

"I can look after myself you know," I tell him as I fix his tie. He gives me a smile to let me know he remembers who I am, "I know, but you just look like a hooker in that outfit that all," he admits to me."

"I fought in less," I whisper to him. Then I walk away with Benji as we all head to the hotel.

**AN-Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth at Heights

Chapter 3 – Truth at Heights

We all got to the hotel, William and dad got their first. As I walked in I can feel everyone eyes one me, now I know what William meant when he told me to be careful. As Benji was checking in this man came up to me, "I can show you a good time," he tells me as he winks at me.

"I keep that in mind," I said with a flirtatious smile. Then he walks away, Benji comes up to me, "what was that about dear?" he questioned.

"Nothing, did you get the room?" I demanded off him. He nods yes; however as we move off I feel like that man could be trouble later for me. Benji and I head for the elevator with dad and William in it, "that was easy," Benji says out loud.

"We haven't even got to the hard part," dad admits. As it stopped at our level, we all got off and head towards the room, "you ok Nat?" Benji asked me.

"That guy that came up to me I seem to can't shake his face," I tell him.

"What guy?" William demands as he stops.

"There was this guy down stairs that said that he show me a good time," I tell him. William turns to Benji, "I knew it be trouble for her to wear that dress!" he yells at him. I make William turn around and start walking again, "I'll be fine Benji," I reassured him. When we got to the room I decided to take off these shoes. Then I heard dad talk to agent carter over the radio, "ETA on dry cleaning?"

"On my way up," we all heard her over the radio. I get up from the chair and help un-pack, "okay, thirty four minutes to door knock," William announces as he set the timer on his phone. Then I notice Benji worried face, "what wrong Benji?" I asked him.

"Okay, this is a slight wrinkle, but nothing to worry about. We're just going to have to go into the server room from the outside," he tells us.

"What?" dad said in a shocked voice.

"Well, the firewalls in this building's server are military grade. I mean. This would be a cinch if I could call Youssef back at headquarters, but Youssef doesn't exist anymore, and neither do we. I could hack it, but it would take too long," Benji rambled. Dad and William got up and walked over to Benji, "then hardwire in," dad told him.

"And there's four layers of next-gen security between us and the server room. There's no way we can get to it from inside," stated Benji.

"If we can't get to the server, we don't control the elevators; we don't control the security cameras. This operation is over before it even begins," admits William as moves away from them.

"I'm telling you, we can get to it from outside," Benji told us.

"We?" dad question Benji.

"I'm… I'm on the computer," uttered Benji. Then dad turn to look at William, "I'm just… the Helper," he said as he looked at Benji. Then dad didn't even bother to turn to me, "what floor is it on?" he asked Benji.

"Hundred and thirty," Benji told him as he looked at his computer.

"Is there any way to get there from the inside?" I asked them.

"Vent ducts are pressure sensitive, and the elevator shaft are infrared sensors," replied Benji.

"Not enough time," said William. Then dad walked over to the window, I could hear him talk to himself, "how am I supposed to do this?" he asked himself. Then Benji got out these gloves and throws one at the window. Dad picks it up and says; "looks like I'm going up then," then he went to go get change from his suit. Benji and William cut out the window; I couldn't help to look over. But when I did dad came back out, "would you be careful," he tells me as he grabs me.

"I am," I tell him. He goes over to Benji to put the gloves on, "he be fine," William tells me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know he will be, but I can do this," I admit to him. He moves his hand to my waist to pull me closer to him, but I push him away. I go look at Benji computer to see where dad have to go, "okay, dad, the hotel server is eleven storeys up and seven units over," I inform him. Dad just stand there, "you okay?" I queried. He just looks at me, "its twenty six minutes to door knock," William adds. Dad nodded as he moves over to the open window, he moves his leg and his hand out. Then his over leg and hand, then with a small jump he was climbing up the hotel. Then William tells him, "twenty-five minutes to door knock," then I look at the window, so dose William, "what the hell is that?" he says as he looks at this big cloud coming to the city.

"Yeah, what is the hell is that?" dad questions. We all mover to the open window, "that is a sandstorm, but it a long way off," I tell them. Then William checks the timer, "twenty four minutes to door knock," he announces. Then the room door opens and agent Carter comes walking in, "where Ethan?" she demanded. Benji points out the open window with a little smile, "you've got to be kidding me," she added as she put down the dry cleaning. I go and check how the masks are doing, there not done yet, "twenty three minutes to door knock," I heard William say. Then about twenty seconds later, "I'm at server level," he tells us over the radio. As I look around Benji was playing with this device, William was looking at his watch and agent Carter was just walking around. Then over the radio we heard dad yell, "twenty-two minutes to door knock," William says.

"The countdown is not helping," dad tells him over the radio. Then agent Carter gives William daggers, "I'm Just saying," he admits as he turns around. About less than a minute, "I'm in," dad puffs over the radio.

"That's great, Ethan. You're halfway home," said Benji as he got up and moved to his computer.

"Located server," dad tells us over the radio. Then nothing for about fifteen seconds, "please tell me we're online," he continued.

"All right, we're live. Okay, I now have control of the elevators and the security cameras," Benji tells us. Then agent Carter grabs the device that Benji had and throws it at him, "time to redecorate," she tells him.

"Okay, you two drive. And look out for Wistrom and Moreau," ordered Benji as he left the room. I look at William, he looks away from me. I sit down in front of the computer and look at the cameras, and then I notice Moreau, "Moreau is at the elevators ahead of schedule," I inform them. William walks over to check, "we can't open this door, can we?" dad asked over the Radio.

"The door? No. Ethan, you gotta get down here now, Ethan! Is there a problem? Ethan?" William demanded. Then in rushes agent Carter, "we're not gonna make it," I doubted to her.

"We have to make it," advised agent Carter as she was taking off her shoes, "where Ethan?" She queried. Then I notice William see something out the window, so I move over to stand next to him. there was dad coming down the building with a cord attached to him, then he stops as it ends, "your line's not long enough!" William shouts at him.

"No shit!" dad shouts back at him. Then agent Carter comes over to see what going on, I look at her and she just smiles at me. I just turn my head back at dad and I can see in his face his thinking. Then he grabs the cord and runs the other way, he jumps and fly's back around. William pushes me back as dad lets go of the cord. Dad fly's threw the air and hits the top of the window and falls. William quickly grabs his leg, I grab Williams's leg and agent Carter grabs my leg and the table. Then William helps dad up, dad climbs over William as crashes next to the other window. William pulls himself back up and lays on me, as I lay on the floor. As we laying there Benji runs into the room, "that was not easy, but I did it," he said to us as he catching his breath. Then he looks at us on the floor, "what did I miss," he asked us still trying to get his breath. As we got up off the floor dad pats Benji on the back, "good job, but that why your stay here," he smiles at him. I don't know when dad change that William was going instead of Benji. Dad ran off to change; I walk up to William, "I didn't know you were going," I admitted to him.

"Yeah we worked out Benji can do more hear for us and you be waitress too," he informs me. As I was about say something agent Carter comes up to put a contact in William eye, "this is how we going to get the codes," she instructed to us. As she was putting it in, I couldn't help but feel envy of her, "the lens might be a little uncomfortable, it captures images and transmits them to the printer in the briefcase," she explained to him.

"All right?" I asked him. He nods yes to me, "I can't see out of one eye, but I'm fine," he confesses. Then agent Carter go over to the briefcase and grabs a piece of paper, "Blink twice to activate the shutter, notice the number are in order" she informs William. He blinks twice, then the briefcase prints of another piece of paper, "a perfect copy, but the numbers are scrambled," she continued as she showed him the paper. Then she walks away and I pull William aside, "please be careful," I begged him. He smiles back at me, "I will be, I've done this before," he half joked, but half was serious. Then I look around I notice that dad and Benji were talking about a device that looked like a mobile phone and pieces of paper. So I turned around and fixed up William tie and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "what was that for?" he questioned.

"For luck," I admit to him. Then he brushed a gentle kiss across my forehead, "you need luck too," he smiled at me. Then I look at him, "sorry about before," I apologized to him. He just pulls me in to his hard muscles; I can smell his nice aftershave. Then out of nowhere Benji yells "is that Wistrom?" as him and dad lean into the computer screen to get a better look. William and I pull apart, "who that with him?" dad asked as he picked the computer up.

"I don't know. We don't have an uplink, so there's no facial recognition," Benji replies. Then dad walks over to William, "who's that with him?" dad asked again but this time to William. William leans in to have a closer look, "that's Leonid Lisenker. Polish-born cryptographer. He redesigned Russia's nuclear security after the Cold War," William acknowledged.

"He's here to authenticate the launch codes," I advised.

"Yes, he is. We are blown," announced William.

"No, we're not blown," dad was convinced. I could see him thinking about something, "Well, we will be as soon as he sees the counterfeit launch codes," claimed William. Then dad repeats "we're not blown,"

"He's in the elevator," Benji announces to us. Dad still thinking tells Benji, "delay them," Benji starts to delay them, "Benji, how long would it take you to reprogram the case?" he asked him.

'A couple of seconds. What for, though?" be asked back.

"To make an exact copy of the launch codes," dad tells him.

"You can't do that, wait, wait. Ethan, hang on now! Hang on. Just a second," doubted William. I could see it in his face the disbelief of what dad was saying, "You're talking about handing over active nuclear launch codes to Wistrom?" William continued.

"Yes. Reprogram the case," dad orders. As Benji gets up to get the case, William stands in front of it, "Listen… stop! Just listen to what you're saying. You're fixating. You're not thinking clearly, it's not gonna happen. I won't let it!" demanded William as he grabbed the briefcase as moved over to the window, so the briefcase was hanging out.

"Brandt, use you head now. The mission is not the codes, the mission is Hendricks," dad tries to reassure him.

"Then just let it play out. Give him bad codes. Neutralise him," decide William.

"You know that won't do it. Failure to a terrorist is just a rehearsal for success. We lose Hendricks today, he shows up somewhere else tomorrow. He finds another way with no IMF to stop him. No. it's now or never. Now, Brandt, give me the case," dad insisted. Then dad took a couple steps closer to William, and William took a couple of steps closer to the open window, "nothing can be left to chance. You said that," William remembers.

"You're the analyst. Now, tell me there's not another way for Hendricks to get those codes. You tell me that this is his only avenue, right here, right now, today. You tell me that, I'll walk away," as dad went on. Then as we all looking at them we hear a horrible noise from the mask device. Agent Carter walks over to see what happen she just looks up and shakes her head no. So the mask are gone and William won't give up the case, this mission was going to go from bad to worse, "we go without," dad told us.

"Without masks?" Benji asked in shock.

"Jane needs to go," dad informed us. I look at William and he looks back at me he knows that he got to do the right thing, "Ethan?" agent Carter question.

"We have no choice," confessed dad.

"Ethan, you'd be walking in on Moreau unarmed. Face-first literally," agent Carter said.

"How do we know they've met?" dad questioned her.

"How do we know they haven't?" she questioned back.

"Doesn't matter!" shouted William over them. I can see it in his face that his thinking hard, "damn it," he said under his breath. Then he turns to dad and hands him the briefcase, "we have no choice," he admitted. Dad throws the briefcase to Benji to change it. I walk over to William, "I hope you kiss dose bring luck, because we are going to need it," he tells me as he takes my hand.

"So do I," I admit to him. Then he gives my hand a kiss and let's goes of it. I stand there as he puts on his suite jacket and leaves. Then I walk over and pick up the dry cleaning and take off the plastic. The waitress outfit is a simple black dress that just longer than the one I got on, "you people like putting me in short dresses," I joked with Benji trying to hid my nerves.

"We must do," Benji joked back. Then over the radio I can hear over the radio Dad and William talking. Then it stops for about twenty seconds and my heart stopped beating. Then out of nowhere I could hear Moreau ask, "Which one of you is Wistrom?" then agent Carter copied her. Then I hear Wistrom answer her, I couldn't take anymore so I decided to go into the bedroom to get change. I sit on the bed to put my shoes on, then I think to myself what happens if this all goes wrong. Then Benji knocks, "your part up," he tells me as he gives me a smile. I get up and walk out of the room on the way there I pick up the tea trolley. I get to the room where agent Carter was waiting for me, I knocked on the door, "come it," I hear her bellow. I open the door and walk straight in; I try not to look at Wistrom. As I started to pour the tea I can hear the conversation between dad and Moreau, "kill this one," I heard Moreau say. I stop what I was doing, "we didn't come alone. That hallway out there is a kill-box," I heard dad tell her.

"You know who we work for," William added. I felt relieved that I heard both of their voice and I continued making the tea. I turned around as dad spoke more to Moreau, then I heard Moreau ask, "How good is you back-up?"

"The best," William replied to her. Then I hear her laughing then she spoke the words that went through agent Carter, "I've killed the best," I stop and looked at her, then I looked up Wistrom, "do you care for some sugar?" I asked him. He gives me the signal on how many he wants, I turn around to continue to make the tea and listen to dad and Moreau. I put the tea on the table as agent carter and Wistrom make a swap; agent Carter put the diamonds on the table I pick them up as I put some cakes on the table. I turn around a pour them in the tea pot; I turn around to put more cakes and the empty bag on the table. I give them a nod and I leave with the tea trolley. Once I got out side I quickly dash for the elevator. As I was waiting for it I could hear nothing on the radio, then I hear agent Carter talk to Wistrom and I was happy I don't like the silenced of the radio. Short time after that I hear William say, "There good," after that agent Carter slowly told Wistrom the combination to the briefcase. I was trying to dry the diamonds before I was going up, I get dad buzz to bring them down, "Benji where the elevator?" I ask him as I kept pushing the button.

"Be there in a second and pushing the button don't make it go faster," he informs me. I couldn't wait so I poured the diamonds into a tea cup and pick it up with a saucer. I ran down the stairs to get to their floor, I knock on the door. One of Moreau's men answers the door and takes the cup and saucer off me. But before he closes the door I can see William and dad sitting there. I quickly head back up to grab the tea trolley and head back to our hotel room. Just I get back I heard agent Carter say, "Wistrom has the launch codes. He's on the move," I started to think that I could go for them, I was that wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't hear Moreau shout in French, "Kill him!" after that was a lot of crashing sounds and fists flying, "Moreau on the move," dad shouts over the radio.

"I've got her," agent Carter responds.

"Jane she's an asset! I need her alive!" dad yells at her as he sounded like punching someone. Then agent Carter radio goes silent and she said no more, "Ethan, Wistrom is in the elevator. I can't see Leonid, though," Benji informs dad.

"Benji, slow him down. Get me an elevator," dad ordered Benji. Benji dose what he told, then I hear dad talk to William and I calmed down a little as I took off my shoes. Benji and dad where talking over the radio when agent Carter and Moreau came in. I turn to look at Moreau, she smiles at me, "long time no see Natalie," she smirks at me.

"You two know each other?" Benji asked. Then agent Carter starts to laugh, Moreau joins in. Agent Carter moves over next to Benji and hits him over the head with the hand gun. He falls to the floor, "I knew you work for someone else, so who is it?" I demand off agent Carter as I see if Benji is ok.

"Your old team," she smiled at me. Then she points the gun at me, I slowly get up, "so let me guess you found out about my dad, thought I'll come look for him," I tell her as I kick the gun out of her hands. Then she takes a swing at me, I just move out of the way. Moreau tackles me to the floor; we wrestle to get the advantage. I roll out of the way as agent Carter throws a vase at me, "please ladies is that all you got?" I play with them. Agent Carter comes running at me and I throw her into the wall. I then grab Moreau by the arm and throw her into agent Carter. Then Moreau comes at me again, I kick her and she loses balance and falls out the window. As I turn around to agent Carter she picks up the gun, so I fight her for it. As we were fighting for it shots went off, "you wished that was me," I smirked at her. Then as we fighting William ran into the room with his gun ready, "William she an agent working for United," cried agent Carter as I bit her. I notice Benji moving on the floor, he looks up at agent Carter and I, "Natalie?" he said all dazed and confused. I let my guard down and agent carter throws me on the floor and points the gun at me. I hear a shot, however I didn't get hit then agent Carter falls down to the floor near the window, William moves closer with his gun still in his hand. I notice agent Carter still alive I move over to her and take the gun out of her hand, "it not over yet," she tells me as she grabs me and throws us out of the window. I quickly grab the bottom of the window, agent Carter still got hold of my leg, "you can never run," she threatens as she let go.

"Natalie!" William shouts. As he pulls me up hard against him and he kisses me hard on the side of my face. I bury my face into his neck and I give him a small kiss on his neck. He holds me closer to him, "the storm coming closer guys," Benji announces. We all get up and grab our bags and Benji grabs his computer, I grab Moreau handbag with the diamonds in it. We run out of the room and down the stairs, "we need to get out of here," I tell them. We get to the lobby and the man was waiting for me. I try not to make eye contact he comes up to me, "where you going?" he asked me as he grabbed my ass. I drop the bags and grab and twist his hand, "don't ever do that again," I whispered into his ear. I let go of his hand and grabs the bags and continued to walk, "I told you he was going to be a problem," I mentioned to them. We waited for the sand storm to die down a little so we could get back to the safe house and wait for dad.

**AN-Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4 – Heart in Australia

**AN- This Chapter has smut ;D**

Chapter 4 – Heart in Australia

It was after the mission I needed to cool down. So we were in this run down house with a warm hot feeling. We all were fighting about what happen at the hotel, Dad and William going at it about William not telling us who he really is. I can see why Dad is on his toes about it after what happen about agent Carter double crossing us. I know who William is; he told me everything that weekend we shared. I knew most of it but he filled in the blanks that reports don't show. Then out of nowhere Benji says, "Hang on what about her, she works for United. You know the rouge agents that do what they want?" then Dad looks at me, "I'm not with them anymore, I got out," I told them.

"How do you get out of something like that?" question Dad.

"You disappear," I started.

"But how do you just do that?" doubted Benji.

"With help from me and the IMF," admitted William. Dad and Benji turned to look at him, "I met Natalie about five months ago in Australia. She was sent to kill me, however when it came to do it she ran. So I went looking for her after I had more information on her. I found out she was the baby of Ethan Hunt that went missing after rouge agents took her to United. So I knew I had to get her out of there and save her, like she saved my life," he added

"How am I supposed to believe you both?" doubted Dad.

"I had no choice working for United, but William quit be a field agent because of me and he own reason. When I told him I didn't want to fight no more, so did he," I admitted to them, "plus you need us to stop Kurt Hendricks," I smiled. Then Dad phone went off, so he picked it up and read it, "I'm going to see my friend and I will be back," he told us as he went out the door. I turned to around to head to the bathroom, "I'm going out too," Benji told us. I turn around and gave him a smile and a wave. William just sat down on the stairs with his head in his hands. Then Benji left us, "I'm going to see if the shower works," I announced to William. He just kept his head in his hands, so I let him be.

When I got in the bathroom I checked if it had water, so I turn the tap on and to my relief water came out. So I set it the way I like it no matter how hot or cold it is. So I got undressed, when I got in it felt good to have the water run over my body. It felt like it was washing away all my problems and nothing matters. Then out of nowhere William comes up behind me he wraps his arms around me, then he pulls me closer to his hard, hairy chest. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. I could feel his uneven breath on my check, as he held me close. Then he began to slip his hands up my arms, ever so slowly. Suddenly his massive and strong hands spun me around to face him. I looked into his unusual blue eyes, they were filled with a deep longing, but also pain. He put his hand up to push the wet hair off my face, then his hands took my face and held it gently. He moves closer to my lips so they are nearly touching. Then I put my hand on his rough chest, "I can't," I admitted to him as I put my head down. William softly kisses me on the forehead as he wrapped his protective arms around me and holds me close to him. I buried my face against the rough of his chest muscles, his heartbeat throbbed against my ear, "do you think this could work?" I showed my disbelief in the tone of my voice. However before he could replies I pulled away from his embrace and I was gone.

I got dressed up stairs when I came down Benji was back with a bottle of vodka and some glasses. I smiled back at him, then William came out of the bathroom just in a towel which showed of his muscular body, " I think you're ready for a good night," joked Benji looking at William. Then William laughs at him and walked up the stairs passed me, I couldn't look at him in the face. I went down to where Benji was and took the bottle out of his hand, "so something happen between you two in Australia," mentioned Benji as we sat at the table and I poured a drink.

"Nothing happen," I lied.

"Something must have happened," he pushed.

"Come on Natalie tell him about our hot Australian weekend, were we didn't leave my hotel room," announced William as he came down the stairs, still doing up his shirt to hide his muscular chest covered with crisp light brown hair. Benji looked at Will with amazement, "you slept with Ethan Hunt daughter," he started as he poured William a drink, "you so dead when he finds out," Benji added.

"Might as well be," agreed William in sad tone, as he took a swig of his drink. I could not help but look at him, "it not your fault _that_ mission ended badly," I assured William.

"Do you mind me asking but what happen?" asked Benji.

"I was on a protection detail in Croactia. Shadowing the assets, husband and wife. They were never supposed to know we were there. Whole thing's routine; it was a milk run. Three days in, we caught wind that a Serbian hit squad was after our couple. But my team had it under control. We knew they were coming. But I couldn't shake this feeling that I should warn the couple somehow. I wanted to find a way to let them know. But, you know, orders are orders, so I didn't. One day, the husband decides to leave the hotel and go for a run, so I follow him and I leave two men with the wife. When I get back, my guys are unconscious and the wife is gone. Local police found her body three days later. What was left of her, anyway. That was my last day in the field. I couldn't face another life or death situation after that," William told Benji.

"What happen to the husband?" inquired Benji.

"I never saw him again. Until two days ago in Moscow, when the Secretary introduced me to Ethan Hunt," told William as he took a big swig of his drink.

"No, that's not what happened. She left him," worried Benji.

"Yeah, I heard that one too, Benji. But, unfortunately, I was there. Just like I was there when the Secretary go the phone call that Ethan was in custody for killing six Serbians nationals in cold blood," William continued.

"Unsanctioned hit, so we did break him out prison," theorized Benji.

"The next thing I know, I'm on a plane to Dubai, wondering the whole time, do I tell him? How do I tell him? That I'm responsible. I could have warned him. I should have warned him. But I didn't and she died," as William went on. Then he grabs the bottle of vodka and pours himself another drink. I grab my glass and walk to the stairs, "but that was about six months ago," Benji stated.

"Yep, two weeks after that I met Natalie in Australia," William admits to Benji.

"But why was she sent to kill you," Benji questioned. I turn around and look at Benji, "because one of our agents in IMF thought he needs to be neutralized," I confess to him. I walk back over and sit back down and pour another drink, "Do you wanna know what happened in Australia, agent Benji Dunn from Brockworth, Gloucestershire, England?" I asked him with a smile on my face. He looks at me and nods yes, "well you know how we met, and he was telling the truth about that. After that we had a couple more drinks. Then Will asked if I wanted to get out of the pub, so we left and head toward the beach. When continued to talk more about life and what we wanted out of it. I could tell then Will was telling me the truth, I also was telling him back. Then Will takes my hand and pulled me and kissed me hard on the lips." I admitted as I turn to William who was going red. I stop for a second to remember that moment when he kissed me on the beach. I remember smiling at him and he smiled back at me and moved in closer. Then he grabs my hand with gentle authority and pulls me into his muscular body. I look up into his eyes then his lips pressed against mine, and then gently covered her mouth. I couldn't help but let him in, his tongue sent shivers of desire racing through me. When we broke apart my lips were still warm and moist from his kiss. Even in remembrance, I felt the intimacy of his kiss, "Nat?" queried Benji.

"Sorry maybe Will should tell you," I admit as I filled my glass up and headed up to the bedroom. I sat on the end of the bed, "why can't I tell them?" I asked myself. Then I remembered what happen after the kiss. We quickly get back to his hotel as William was trying to unlock the door I nibbled on his ear. Which made him drop the keys; I bent over to pick them. When I turned around to face him he pins me to the door and kisses me hard and passionately. He takes the key off me as he still kisses me, then he gets the door open. I nearly fall over but his strong hands are wrapped around me. We finale broke apart to get some air; William then throws me on top of the dining table. His hands moved under my dress to caresses my hips then my thighs. His lips recaptured mine, but more demanding this time. William lips seared a path down my neck, my shoulders to the top of my breasts. He looks up and gives me a devilish smile; my dress crept up on to my thighs as I moved closer to him. I kissed him hard; I was shocked at my own eager response to the touch of his lips. Then William hand moved between my thighs to my pleasure spot, he gentle massage it which sent currents of desire through me. I little moan pass my lips as he reckless kissed my neck. I was aroused now, so I drew myself closer to him, "Will," I moaned.

"I want to kiss every inch of you," he tells me. William took my hands, encouraging them to explore. I slowly undid the top button to his pants, then ever so slowly I un-zip them but not all the way. Then I gently massage his masculinity to make it harder, William lets out a moan. He moves me off the table and makes me stand on my legs. He starts to undressed me slowly and loving, he slides the dress off my shoulders, down my arms. Then he grabs my bra clip and undoes it, tracing his fingers down the front of me he grips the top of my undies and pulls them down and throws them aside. Discarding my clothes, I stood there naked beneath his gaze. I slowly move toward the top of his shirt and slowly start to undo the button, to reveal his hairy, muscular chest. When I undid the last one I move my hands over his hard abs and kiss him passionately. As we kissing I move my hands up his chest to his shoulders, I grab the top of his shirt and push it off. Then my hands un-zip the rest of his pants and I push them down, William kicks of his shoes and pants. I kick off my shoes, then I look at him, "socks too," I smile at him. He bends over to take off his socks, "I must be the luckiest man tonight," he confesses to me. I blush then he comes over to me, takes my face in his hands, "no I'm the luckiest out of us," I admit to him as his kisses me. His kiss was slow and thoughtful, I felt my defences weakening. Powerfully he lifted me and gently he eased me down on to the bed. His hands slid across my silken belly to the swell of my hips. His touch was light and painfully teasing, as he roused my passion, his own grew stronger. His lips were hard and searching coming back up to my mouth, he stopped and looked at me before kissing me hard. The feeling was much more then sexual desire; he shattered the hard shell that I had built so carefully. I moved my hand to grab his and pull it up as we kissing. Then I pin him down on the bed, "my turn," I whisper in his ear.

"I'm all yours," William tells me as he nips the bottom of my lip. I slowly search his body with my lips, until I get to his aroused flesh. I look up at him and give him a devilish smile and I put the whole thing in my mouth. I hear him moan, I keep going. Then he moves and grabs me and pulls me on top of him, he gently traced his thumb across my lip. He quickly sits up and kisses me softly, "how did I get you," he questioned like he couldn't believe it. I kiss him back taking his face into my hands. Gently his hand outlined the circle of my breast, his hands moved magically over my smooth breasts. My nipples firmed instantly under his touch, his lips continued to explore my soft flesh. William lips brushed my nipples, I moaned aloud with an erotic pleasure. Then he lays me back down on the bed, his tongue caressed my sensitive swollen nipples. William hands searched for pleasure points on my body, I matched his urgency with my own lusty, unsated needs. His lips traced a sensuous path to ecstasy; the pleasure was pure and explosive. I welcomed him into my body; he paused to kiss me, whispering his desire for each part of my body. William hard body was atop of mine, hovering over me as William bent his head down and kisses my neck. I rosed to meet him in a moment of uncontrolled passion and in a moment he was in me. My body melted against his and the world was filled with him and me in this moment of ecstasy. My breasts tingled against his hair-roughened chest as we moved together. He leans back to get a full view of me, then he cups my breast. Instinctively, my body arched toward him as I pull him back down to kiss him hard. I could feel the end coming, "I'm near the end," I moan at him. He just goes harder and faster, I cried out for release. Then waves of ecstasy throbbed through me as I scream out his name. Couple more thrust he cums inside of me, he tries not to fall on me, "that was amazing," he moans to me as he was getting his breath.

"That it was," I tell him as I trying to get my breath. He rolls next to me gathering me into his arms, he held me tight. He picked up a lock of my hair and caressed it gently, "please be hear when I wake up," he begs me. I nod yes; he kissed the top of my nose gently. I buried my face against his throat as I caressed the length of his back. Our bodies naked and still moist from our lovemaking, I dropped my chin on his chest with a sigh of pleasure.

I was still here the next morning, I picked up my undies and William shirt put them on. I move to find his gun to hide it. I sit out on the balcony, waiting for him to get up. Not long after I hear him get up as I looked up to see him pause just inside the door. He smiles at me; the shadow of his beard gave him a manlier look, "glad to see your still here," he smiles at me as he walks to me. William was just in his underwear leans over and kisses me. Then we have the conversation about me working for United.

After I ran away from him just in my undies and his shirt, I just ran to the hotel roof and sat up there for a bit. I was think how could I let him in like that, I meant to kill him. I don't know how long it was, but William found me. I quickly get to my feet, "Natalie, please don't run," he begged me.

"Why are you going to kill me?" I asked him as I tried to stop crying. He shakes his head no and moves closer to me. I was letting him get closer; I just didn't want to run anymore. Maybe he can kill me, I'm sick of what I do. Then William puts his arms around me, "I'll save you," he promises me. We walk back down to his hotel room and sit on the bed and talk about a normal life together. However after the hot weekend was over and I was no longer with United, William was gone.

I come back from the memory; I notice that I'm still sitting on the bed. I take a big swig of my drink and walk out of there. On my way down I can hear William and Benji talking, "the IMF still track her," I hear William tell Benji. As I was coming down the stairs, they stop talking and looked at me. I sat down in the chair, "what happened to you William?" I dammed off him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned me.

"You said you wanted out of this life. Leave IMF, have a normal life!" I yell at him. He face tells me he remembers, "For you to have the freedom, I had still had to work for IMF. So I became an analyst and sat behind a desk!" he yells back as he stands up. He walks away from us the table, "I wished I did. Leaving you was the hardest things I did," he confessed. As he turns around I can see the hurt in his eyes. Then Benji phone went off, he picks it up, "hello," he says. Then the other person on the end talks, "Ethan, we met you there," continued Benji. I still couldn't take my eyes off of William, "so what up Benji?" he asked him as he eyes never left mine.

"We going to the airport," Benji said awkwardly. Benji turns around and heads for the bathroom, then moments later I hear the shower running. I step closer to William, "I don't know what going to happen now, but I do know one thing after this were done," William tells me as he walks away to clean up his clothes. There was silence until we got to the airport and saw dad with the jet plane. Benji got out of the car, I sat in the car with William, "Will please don't do this," I begged him.

"Why not?" he questioned me. I place my hand on his face, "you were the first person I let in like that," I admit to him. He grabs my hand, "I remember every moment we had together," he tells me as he kisses my hand. Then he gets out of the car, I follow him, "there my agent," he smiles at me as he hugs me, "you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied as he lets go of me and I get on the plane.

**AN- Please review i love getting them :D**


	5. Chapter 5 – The Plane Ride

**AN- sorry it took awhile I was in community musical of Rock of Ages. Then moved house, then xmas, then new years eve. **

Chapter 5 – The Plane Ride

Dad thought it be too good to go threw are jobs now, before we touch down at Mumbai, India. William and Benji going to infiltrate the server room to deactivate the satellite. While dad and I going to get the satellites override codes from Brij Nath. Dad comes and sits down next to me and hands me an IPad, I switch it on picture of Brij Nath popped up, "Brij Nath," I say.

"Playboy, multimedia tycoon. On the surface, his entire network is state-of-the-art. But it's built on illegally acquired Cols War cast-offs, including this," said dad as he flick to the picture of a satellite, "the Novosti Satellite. Hendricks needs it to launch a nuclear strike, and we have to shut it down before he gets that chance," he continued.

"And to do that, we need to get the access code from him. What if this goes wrong?" I questioned myself. Dad put his arm around me, "you can do this, I know you can," he admits to me.

"I would like to believe you and I probably believed you about five months ago, but I'm not that person anymore," I confess to him.

"I know you're not and after this you can go have the life you wanted," dad promised. I look at him, "I don't fit in normal, I tried," admitted. Dad looks at me with a shocked look, "I got a job in an office, wore dresses nearly every day. I was going crazy inside, then one day at work I snapped and threw my desk out of the window. No matter how much you want the picket fence life, you still want to go back. It's all I know," I told him.

"That all I wanted for you, the normal life. Not mine, I never wanted to know or do what I do," he pleaded with me. I look at him and think to myself I became the thing he didn't want me to come, "when you met William, he made you happy and that why you couldn't kill him?" he asked.

"He made me think we have secrets and regrets, but we move on and learn to forget. He made me feel normal for a weekend; he made me bring down this hard shell I put up. I never forgiven him for doing that, because I never been more alone and scared," I confess as I let a single tear out. Dad hugs me, "when you born I could never put you down. There many reason I didn't want to and you scream. So I used to sing you _I can see clearly now by Johnny Nash _and you used to go straight to sleep," he remembers. I smile at him as I remember the song.

"_I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,  
I can see all obstacles in my way  
Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind  
It's gonna be a bright, bright  
Sun-Shiny day,"_I sing gently. Everyone stops what they doing and now looking at me, I just quickly put my face in my hands to hide how red I was going. Then I heard Benji tell William something about a fan, "Fred used to sing it to me before they killed him. He wanted me to know who you were," I tell dad. Dad smiles, "he was always a good friend to me," he remembers.

As the plane ride went on we all learnt what are mission was. So I took the opportunity to go grab a drinks and have a chat with Benji, however as I went to get the drinks William followed me, "thanks," I tell him.

"What for?" he questions me.

"For being the good guy," I admit to him as I kissed him on the cheek. He quickly put his arm around my waist to stop me from going, "I'm not the good guy," he whispers in my ear. I turn to face him, he moved closer until he left no room at all. His hand moved recklessly to the back of my neck, he bent his head slightly forward, "I'm sorry," whispers to me. My question why was shattered with the hunger of his lips; his kiss was passionate that it made me dizzy. When we broke apart he touched my trembling lips with one finger, "for that," he smiled as his fingers curved under my chin. I leaned lightly into him, tilting my face toward his as he kissed me softly. He turns to let me go, however I pull him back in, "you were always the good guy to me," I tell him as I pull him around the corner so no one could see us. Then I kissed him with a hunger, he returned it with his own hunger. Raising his mouth from mine, he gazed into my eyes slowly and seductively his gaze slid downward. Then William moved his hand down my back and pulls me in closer, "you make all the pain go away," he whispered into my hair. He planted a tantalizing kiss in the hollow of my neck. Then he his tongue explored the recesses of my mouth, his hand travels under my shirt up to my bra as he kept one hand on my back to push me in closer. My breasts surged at the intimacy of his touch, "we need to stop," I moan at him. He pulls his hand out from underneath my shirt, "yeah, before we get caught," he smiles at me. Parting my lips, I raised myself to meet his lips, his lips where warm and sweet on mine. As I turn to walk away William pulls me in, I felt the overwhelming sensation of his lips against my neck. My heart jolted and my pulse pounded, he had unlocked my heart and soul, "Brandt!" we heard dad shout. William lets go of me and walks to go see what he wanted, I couldn't help wanting him to stay. Then I notice William talking to dad, so I grab two drinks from the fringe and walk down to Benji. I sit across from him as he working on his computer, "I thought you could use a drink," I said to him as I hand him one of the drinks. He takes it as he moves his computer, "thanks," he tells me as he take the drink.

"I seen you test results from your field test and I got to say they high, I'm impressed," I confessed to him. He smiles at me, "so where they. I went from tech to field agent with high scores. But you must have high scores?" he questioned me.

"I started young, but I remember everyone telling me I learnt fast. Now I know that I take after my father for that," I answered him.

"So what are you plans after this?" Benji asks me as he looks over at dad and William.

"I don't know," I muttered as I took a drink.

"You know you could always join IMF," he tells me. I look at him to if he was begin serious and he looked like he was, "I can't I'm too rouge to join. After this I'll be going to jail," I confessed to him.

"I think all your help that you're doing on this mission will make them put you in the good books," he hoped. I look at him, "do you think my dad would let me join?" I asked him. He looks over at dad, "I think if you and Brandt are not on the same team, maybe," he laughs at me, "so what up with you and Brandt, you didn't seem too happy with him?" he questions me.

"He promised me that he comes with me, however for my freedom he had to stay. I wish I knew that," I admitted.

"Then you wouldn't have hated him so much?" Benji claimed.

"No I wouldn't of," I confided. We sat there for an hour talking about work, computers, fighting, my dad and William. I got up and put away the empty bottles, "see you and Benji get along," noted my dad. I turned around to face him, "he a great guy," I agreed.

"But you should get some sleep," he tells me as he kisses me on the top of my head. I walk to the big sofa and laying on it was William, "you going to bed?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," I smiled back at him. He opens his arms to me to come lay with him, "I promise I won't try anything," he smiled at me. I grab a blanket that was hanging over another chair, "what with the blanket?" he asked me.

"You promised you won't do anything, but I didn't" I giggle back. I lay down with him, he put his arm around me and held my tight, "can I break that promise?" he asked with a cheeky smile. I nod my head no, "it my turn," I whisper. He looks around to see were the others where, "Benji got head phones in while his working, and by the look of it your dad in the shower," he tells me. I kissed him with the hunger we shared before; he returns the hunger with his own. Then Benji dropped something and we broke apart, "maybe we should wait," I whisper to him. Then with his hand he took my face and held it gently, "ok," he said as he ran his hand down my back. Then dad come out of the bathroom, "Benji!" he shouted as hit Benji on the shoulder. Benji took off his head phones, "yes Ethan?" he asked. Then William gathered me into his arms and held me tightly, "let's go to sleep," he whispered, his breath hot against my ear. I nod as I buried my face against the rough of his chest, his hands locked to my back. Then I heard dad ask Benji, "Why do you think their close?"

"He is the only person she knows outside this life," he replies. Then he stopped for a moment then he continued, "Yes you are her father but she don't remember you like she remembers him,"

"She loves him," dad stated. I turn to look at William in the face and I think to myself, I am lucky to have this man; "Benji you know something about them?" dad questioned him. Benji sighed, "yes I do but it not my place to tell you, it's there's" he tells him. Then I felt William hands push me in closer to him, "sleep" he whispers softly. I close my eyes and listen to William heartbeat; I had no desire to back out of his embrace.


End file.
